ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Caizhi
Female|Age = 13 (Self-proclaimed - First Appearance) 15 (Self-proclaimed - Currently) 17 (True Age - First Appearance) 19 (True Age - Currently)|Bloodline = Heavenly Wolf Star God|Allies = Yun Che|Profound Strength = 7th Level Divine Master Realm|Occupation = Inheritor of the Heavenly Wolf|Affiliation = Star God Realm|Planet = |First Appearance = Chapter 737 (Mentioned) Chapter 1086 (Appearance)|Relatives = Xing Tong (Elder Sister) Xing Juekong (Father) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Xi Su (Elder Brother)|Chinese = 星舞|image1 = |Realm = Star God Realm}} Xing Wu (星舞) ('''a.k.a Cai Zhi/Little Jasmine)''' is the Heavenly Wolf Star God's inheritor. Appearance She looks to be around twelve or thirteen years of age. If anyone sees her, they can never believe their eyes. She looks like an immaculate jade carving. Her eyebrows are perfectly shaped crescents, her eyes shine like the stars, her lips are luscious, and every inch of her resembles that of a stunning jade statue. Her build is small and she wears a colorful skirt. The seven colors on her skirt clash with the grey and dark setting of this realm. When the mountain winds blow across, her skirt reveals a pair of white jade-like thighs. Her snowy white feet are fitted compactly into a pair of seven colored glass-like shoes. The shoes are so colorful and beautiful, that it is hard to know which materials they are made from. Personality She seems innocent and untainted, childish and unreasonable. She is joyful and likes to play with the people around her. As a little princess with high status, she is carefree but also very powerful. Background She is the person who inherits the strength of Heavenly Wolf Star God after the death of Jasmine's Brother. She is the youngest princess of the Star God Realm and her mother has an untimely death at her birth, thus giving a great fragility to her body. Always being isolated from her siblings until she was 12 years old when she is told that she perfectly fits to inherit the powers of Wolf Sirius. Plotline She first appeared when Yun Che was entering the Black Soul Mountain Range, while she was being sexually harassed by someone from the Soul Sect. Yun Che "saved" her and after that, she stuck to him and decided to name herself as "Little Jasmine" and started calling Yun Che "Brother-In-Law". When Yun Che was sneaking into the Black Soul Divine Sect when they were preparing to ambush him, she appears again shouting his name, it causes the people from the Soul Sect to try to kidnap her and trap Yun Che, he saves her again and is almost caught by two strong cultivators. While trying to flee from them Yun Che uses too much pressure on his hand while he was covering her mouth, which causes her to sneeze loudly which attracts their attention again. After that incident, Yun Che becomes angry and says that he won't care about her anymore and leaves her side. After Wu Guike and Wu Chengyan arrive at the Soul Sect, they decide to chase and kill Yun Che, but before that, she appears again to stop them. While Lei Qianfeng and Lei Tiangang recognize her and try to capture her to trap Yun Che, Wu Guike stops them and becomes extremely respectful towards her. After receiving the information from the Heavenly Mystery Realm, she knows that he has the Divine Nine Star Buddha Jade, so she wants to get the Divine Nine Star Buddha Jade from Wu Guike's hands, and to do that, she uses a Profound Imagery Stone that had the records of the discussion he had in the Soul Sect about the death of the Wood Spirit Race to extort Wu Guike. After having the Divine Nine Star Buddha Jade in her hands, was still not satisfied enough and used another Profound Imagery Stone with the recordings of his sex with his own aunt, Xiao Qingtong. Having no more options, he handed over the Void Illusion Stone that his father had gifted him. After Wu Chengyan and Wu Guike leaves the Darkya Realm, she puts the Divine Nine Star Buddha Jade and the Void Illusion Stone inside the space ring present in the corpse of Lei Qianfeng. Caizhi later appears once again in the Star God Hall, tries to convince her sister Jasmine to attend the Profound God Convention. Only after much difficulty in begging did Jasmine follow her to the convention. After finding Yun Che in the Profound God Convention, Jasmine reacted furiously and thus, Caizhi was questioned and grounded. After Caizhi’s grounding punishment was lifted, she quickly talked to Jasmine in attempt to ease her anger. As promised by her elder sister, Jasmine tricked Caizhi into attacking the first Star God she finds outside the hall and would forgive her if she was able to land a single hit. Naturally, Jasmine knew Yu Luo was bringing Yun Che to her and used this chance to kill the Heavenly Poison Star God. Trivia * The age she chose to tell Yun Che, was the same age that Jasmine had when she first met him. * It is said that she has the potential to become the strongest Star God. * She envies Mu Xuanyin's big boobs. * Her name means "To wield the Stars" Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Star God Realm Category:Realm of Gods Category:Divine Master Realm Category:Legacy Inheritor Category:Star God Imperial Family Category:Princess Category:Direct Inheritor Category:Profound Strength Inheritor Category:Sword Path Category:Harem